


A Certain Scholar

by Shioniyazuya



Category: Cytus (Video Games), Cytus 2, Cytus II
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shioniyazuya/pseuds/Shioniyazuya
Summary: Simon has a visit.





	A Certain Scholar

Knock, knock, knock.   
Simon tried to stay focused on the work he was doing in his PC. Don't look away, don't let your thoughts wander, don't lose focus for even a second. 

Knock, knock, knock.   
There it is again. That same sound, made each time as if it was some sort of symphony. Quite an irritating one, at that. 

Warning, warning.   
Simon Jackson was only trying to have a peaceful day, but it seemed like that idea was out of the window as soon as the noise resounded across the room for the first time. 

Tap, tap, tap, go Simon's fingers as he tries to concentrate on his code. Don't let it distract you, his thoughts echoed back and forth. Just ignore it, until it goes away. 

But everytime, the grating tune came back at this door.   
Knock, knock, knock.   
Never losing its composure, never changing its volume, showing no signs of stopping. 

That was, the noise of Colin Neumann Jr knocking at Jackson's door.   
And it didn't seem like it would ever stop. 

It had started about a week ago.   
Each day, Colin would seemingly find a new excuse to bother him. 

"Mister Jackson, can I please get access to this part of the library?", he had asked that first time. It seemed like a fairly professional request. Something for work. Nothing more, and nothing less. 

Simon had opened his computer. Beep, boop, two buttons pressed, and the deed was done in less than a minute. 

With a humble "Thank you", Colin had left his room as swiftly as he entered.   
Once again, entirely professional.   
And the rest of the day had gone normally, as always. 

The next day, the same knocking on his door.   
"Mr Jackson, I would like you to read this article..", Colin requested. 

This time, it was a bit less professional. Despite Simon's protests, Colin invited himself into the room, sitting on the floor and speaking about the journalistic piece. 

It was interesting, granted, and it did give him some useful information for his work, but that wasn't an excuse for the man to invite himself into his home.  
If he really needed him to read the piece, he might as well just have sent it over email.. 

Or just not at all! There was no need for him to interact with Colin, Simon thought.   
He was just a work colleague: someone who he didn't really know, and hadn't done much for him but annoy him and make his days considerably harder to get through. 

The next day, it was about some of strange gadget he found in the corners of the airship.   
The day after that, it was another article.   
And so on, so on, never stopping. 

Each time, the scholar's visits got more casual. Last time, he even brought tea to drink as he talked! 

Knock, knock, knock.   
And so, Simon was brought back to reality by the looping noise.

Ignore it.   
Knock.  
Just ignore it.   
Knock.   
Don't let it get to you.   
Knock, knock, knock. 

It wasn't getting any louder.   
It definitely wasn't, but it continued to grate more on Simon's ears as if it was. 

"ALRIGHT! I'M GOING! STOP KNOCKING!" 

Sheesh, what a rude guest.   
Simon closed his laptop, standing up from his desk chair.   
He slogged towards the door to his room, with a face that said nothing short of "Just let me die, just kill me already." 

For only a few seconds, an instant that felt like it would last for the rest of eternity, Simon wondered if he could do anything to escape his impending "demise."

Surely, he could jump out of the window and run?   
No, he was on an airship. Jumping out of an airship is generally considered a bad move, namely without a parachute.   
And Simon didn't have a parachute, so doing so would be certain death. 

That was about the only solution he could think of. Either jumping out of the airship, or attending Colin's call. 

Honestly, he would have rather jumped, but he'd rather not die in such a stupid way. 

Once he finally reached the door, he placed his hand on the knob, letting out a deep sigh. 

Finally letting his guest in, Simon-

"How rude of you, Mister Jackson.", he said with a shit-eating grin on his face. Without a further word, the scholar entered Simon's room, who would much rather be anywhere else. 

"What are you even doing here?", Simon asked with a frustrated look on his face.   
"What could you possibly mean? I'm merely visiting my friend.", he says as she takes a sip out of his cup of tea.   
"Since when are we friends, exactly?"  
"You are a very rude person, Simon Jackson. But you are still my friend. My dear, dear friend." 

Simon's mind had entered the fogs of incomprehension. Since when were they friends? Was he just messing with him?   
What even..? 

"Well, I'll humor you, Mister Jackson. Then what exactly are we?", he purrs, ever so slowly moving closer.. 

Simon does not know the answer. Every system in his brain looked for it, to no avail. Confusion overtook him completely. 

Suddenly, a switch is flipped.   
The key is inserted, and turned. The locked box, laying dormant within Simon's inner consciousness, opened and released strange.. emotions.. 

He moves closer, and closer.   
"We're..", Simon mumbles, thinking back on all their interactions. 

But before Simon can even take a breath, Colin had unexpectedly rushed forward to-

-lay a quick kiss on Simon's lips.   
The circuits cast aside sparks with latent affection that awakened in one single, booming burst of emotions. 

"All this time, I've been coming for you, Mister Jackson. Or maybe I should simply call you Simon."   
"Y, you…!"  
"Now, how about this Simon?" 

He holds Simon's face close, but he does not put up any resistance, standing completely defenseless.   
He is at the scholar's mercy. 

"if you truly do not know what we are, if it isn't friends, then how about something more?"


End file.
